The Meaning of Trust
by Theanimekitty89
Summary: Trust. Something that takes time to build and forever to restore. But only a moment to break or damage. Trust is something that most people treasure and hold a meaning to. For this Lowlander, trust is nothing. Because everyone can act as your friend and then stab you in the back. He's done that countless of times, but now he goes too far for the one whom he truly cares about. DxC


**A/N: Got some Dax/Chase feels that I must release. Screaming my devotion for this couple won't help, trust me; I've tried.**

**I feel so stupid (and eternally happy) when I searched Wiki and found out that there'll be a season three. But seriously; the end of season two really looked like **_**the**_** end! O.O**

**Oh, yeah, back to them feels. They must leave my body immediately!**

* * *

_**The Meaning of Trust.**_

Team CoreTech had camped for the night in a perfect spot just outside the woods. The ground was cleared out for grass, a lake was located a short distance away and the forest held generous amounts of different berries, herbs and fruits. The weather was comfortably chilly and the darkening sky held no clouds that signalled the arrival of rain. For once, it didn't seem like the day could end badly. Except if they were to be ambushed, but so far they'd encountered no enemies, so the chance for that was below zero.

They'd created a delicious meal with a few fish that Dax had been able to catch at the lake, a couple of berries and such that Bren and Jinja had gone out to search for – though, it took a while since Bren swore he could've heard a bear nearby – and with the fire Chase and Beyal had started after they'd gone after dry chops of wood among the trees. They laughed at jokes, sang around the fire and told scary stories; and just plainly enjoyed each other's company as a team, as friends and more importantly; as a family.

As the night reached the time of midnight, the members slowly turned to go to sleep after a wonderful end of this day, leaving Chase to stay up as he put out the last embers of the fire. Dax silently stood up from his seat on the ground, and went into the woods…

"Hey, where're you going?"

The Lowlander turned his head at the leader's question and shrugged. "Dunno. I'm restless, so maybe a lil' walk can help."

"Wait, I'll go with you," Chase said, taking his blue jacket off. "I don't think I'll be going to sleep as fast as the others either."

"Fine," the Lowlander shrugged once again, slowing down, so that the leader could catch up. They walked in silence in the darkness of the night, the only light provided to them being from the full moon itself. The woods sounded of the night activities of the animal kingdom, giving the two boys something to look at in this awkward silence between them. Soon they reached the large lake, whose fish could be spotted leaping above surface only to disappear again in the massive amount of water.

Chase and Dax went to stand right in front of the beautiful sight when the moonlight hit the water_ just_ right, and made it look like liquid diamantes. Dax picked up a pebble and skilfully made it hit the water five times before sinking underwater.

"Say, Lil' Suno…"

"Huh?" the black-haired boy stared at his friend in question. Dax glanced back with equal amount of determination in his amethyst eyes.

"I got a question for ya. And I want you to answer if truthfully, okay?"

Chase nodded automatically and braced himself for whatever his friend wanted to ask him about. He felt particularly tense when his dark-skinned companion didn't speak and just gazed at him as if wanting to read his soul.

"Do you…trust me?"

Teal green orbs widened in utter surprise and the owner could feel himself swallowing hard. This was unexpected. He thought that he'd shown all of his team-mates that he could always reply and count on each of them. What could he have possibly done to show Dax otherwise? Chase looked downwards, wanting to think about what he was going to say before locking eyes with the Lowlander once again.

"I know that you're not bad, Dax. I know that you could never have the same intentions in mind as our other enemies, and I know that you could never hurt an innocent person. As for this team, I know for sure that you would never willingly hurt any of us," the leader spoke softly. "But…you've shown us sides of you that sometimes make us question that. Despite the fact that you helped us greatly when we first encountered Klipse and Backslash; Bren, Jinja and Beyal didn't hesitate to think you betrayed us, when the two of us pulled that stunt on Charlemagne to retrieve that Monsuno essence. I…if it wasn't _our _idea to begin with, I might've thought you had betrayed us for good too."

Dax was silent as he let the info sink in, his eyes never ceasing to leave Chase'. "Which means..?"

"That…I'm not entirely sure," Chase closed his eyes sadly. "I've recently just discovered that you worked together with my Dad behind my back all along after all. You knew about his location, about his plans and…how he was doing. I didn't know either of those things, and I was _really_ hurt when I found out that _you_ knew."

"But there's a reason for everything, ain't that right, Lil' Suno?" the Lowlander said mockingly. "And this had a _big_ one. You think Doc let you out on all of that for nothing? Thought you were clever than that, mate."

Chase frowned as Dax pretended to yawn in tiredness. "Anyway, I got my answer. Even though it wasn't the one I'd expected, it's still an answer."

"What _did_ you expect, then?" Chase asked curiously, his conscience telling him that he'd somehow hurt his friend. Dax glanced at him from the corner of his eyes.

"Dunno. Anything less hateful than this, I suppose."

"Wha' – I don't hate you, Dax," the leader said offended.

"Oh, please," Dax smirked lightly. "I can hear it in your voice that you're holding it back. You're _such_ an open book, Baby Suno."

Chase narrowed his eyes and the Lowlander could've sworn that he saw his leader flinch, if only for a nanosecond. It was more than enough for this guy.

"But why shouldn't you hate me? I mean, I got to spend months with your old man while you, Glasses and Princess searched the globe for him. I don't know about you, mate, but I know what _I_ would've felt if my Dad had replaced me with some kid he just met."

A dangerous, low growl escaped the leader as he tightened his fists. "_What_ did you say?"

"I'm saying that I would've punched the guy's nose back into his head if I was you. Instead you just befriended me and saying that you don't hate me _at all_? Man, I knew you were a lil' off, but this is just plain-."

The Lowlander never got to finish that last sentence when Chase rammed into him with all his might. Both of them landed on the ground and started to attack each other which proved to be quite impossible when their limbs were tangled together.

"Take that back!"

"Maybe I don't wanna, Suno," Dax retorted. "I told you to answer truthfully and you failed to do so!"

He was now on top of Chase and had pinned the other to the ground, both of them panting from the effort. "Just…tell me that you hate me _already_!"

"I _want_ to trust you, Dax!" Chase exclaimed with heated cheeks. "You have_ no_ idea of how much I want to spill the beans and pour my heart to you, but I _can't _without thinking that maybe, _just_ maybe that info alone will bring all of us in danger. As a leader I have to take caution of that."

The black-haired boy glanced away and bit his lip, his bangs failing to conceal his spreading blush. "And as a guy in love…I don't think I could bear the pain of your rejection. Especially if you began working for someone else."

Silence grew as the boys just laid there, Dax on top of Chase, with the whole animal kingdom of the woods as witnesses to this love confession. Then, the Lowlander bended down to place a chaste kiss on the black-haired boy's forehead, much to the latter's surprise.

"You worry too much, Lil' Suno," the dark-skinned sighed. "Sometimes it's cute, and sometimes it's just damn troublesome."

"I-I…what?"

"One moment you're saying that you're sure I'd never hurt any of you guys and the next you're afraid I'll break your heart the worst way imaginable?"

"Yeah, well..," Chase blushed a little bit more and glared the other back with narrowed eyes. "_You_ bringing up the whole incident about my Dad made me reconsider."

"Glad you have _that_ much faith in me. You don't know how that warms my cold and lonely heart," Dax joked, rolling his eyes. He then, rested his body flat against the other's and placed his head against Chase' chest, feeling the firm and toned surface under the thin fabric of the black T-shirt.

"W-what are you doing..?"

"M'tired," the Lowlander nuzzled his head into a more comfortable position. "And I heard this thing that babies sleep better when hearing the sound of their mother's heartbeat. I wanna find out if the same rules apply to a boy and his crush, so stay still."

"A boy and his crush..?" Chase couldn't believe what he was hearing and found his crush taking off his jacket and placing it under the black-haired boy's head.

"Of all the people I know and have known, Lil' Suno; you're the one I'd be a big fool to ever hurt. And I guess I did when I said all that stuff before. I'm sorry," Dax whispered and kissed the chest his head was laying on. Chase hesitantly wrapped his hands around the Lowlander's upper body with a sigh.

"You didn't have to say all of that, you know."

"I think I got a little carried away. Abandonment hurts like a bitch, don't it?"

"Yeah...but I don't want you to feel lonely ever again, Dax."

Dax smiled and leaned down to place a kiss on either side of the boy's face, causing him to blush uncontrollably and his breath to hitch.

"Same here, Lil' Suno," the dark-skinned boy whispered. Just as he leaned down to kiss his lips, something green flew into his vision that caused the Lowlander to put distance between him and his leader.

"Fireflies..?" Chase nearly whispered as more, small, flying green creatures began to float lazily in the air around the two boys. They both rose to sit as the green sparkling wonders moved in patterns before the beautiful moon that hung above the glittering lake. The sigh was so unique that it looked like it was all a big painting. Dax and Chase both glared at one another in wonder.

"Guess Destiny is finally on our side. Or maybe just a real sucker for gay couples," Chase chuckled, causing Dax to smirk.

"A couple? Getting impatient there, aren't we, bandito? We haven't even kissed yet."

Chase smiled genuinely and grabbed the collar of the Lowlander's red shirt. "We better get to work, then."

* * *

**A/N: *I CAN'T EVEN IMAGINE THAT I WROTE THIS.***

**I hope there'll be more Dax n Chase moments in season three. It would make my life _so_ badly. **


End file.
